Seize the day, Sister dear
by Ichi-Ose-Josei
Summary: When you're tossed from one world to another, it's easy to panic. When that and getting stuck in another person's body happens most people would completely freak out right? Well I can't afford to freak out, not only is my life in danger but the people I love are too. Even if they don't know it. I'm just one girl, nothing extraordinary and I'm alone. I cant give up, I've got to try.


_WP: Hello and welcome to my first foray into the Code Geass Fandom. Please tell me if I am doing alright spelling/grammar wise. If you like the story, review! If you do choose to review this story, then I will thank you. No Flames or rude responses. Flames will be used to cook C2's pizza and fry Arthur the cat. You don't want to fry Arthur do you?_

Arthur: Meow?

Suzaku: Arthur you silly cat, get back here right now!

Lelouch: …Why do I even bother?

WP: Uh anyone want to do the disclaimer?

Suzaku & Lelouch: NO!

WP: Fine then I will! Humph!

_I do not own any of the following_

_. Code Geass or any of its canonical spin-offs_

_. Any characters within the canon Code Geass fandom_

_. My friend who will be a quest character in this story_

Lelouch: Now let's get on with the story already!

**Update: December 31, 2013. I give my most sincere apologies to my readers/reviewers. The past couple of years have been really tough on me. My aunt died during a freak accident, we were really close and I still am having trouble getting through school. I am doing a major re-vamp on this fan fiction. I really hope that it is better written than my previous try. Thank you for Reading. Hope to see you all soon!**

Update/Notes: I apologize for any ooc-ness, but seeing as this is an AU. It's natural that some characters act differently.

* * *

Now, I'm not going to say that this story begins with a "Once Upon a Time" kind of thing, because that's not how it started. Well, the truth is to this day I still don't know what happened to my friend and me. Anyway, if I remember correctly it all began while my mother was driving the three of us to the supermarket.

"It's too early for this" I think to myself, what the heck is my mom thinking. Is it really necessary to wake up Ashley and me at 7:30 am in the morning just to go shopping at the local supermarket? Especially when she knows I didn't get enough sleep last night, and that we could have gone later. I mean we really don't need anything on a short-term notice and even then she could have just gone by herself. Maybe I should ask her, she might not answer but it's worth a try.

*After a five second pause* "Hey Mom?"

"Yes Wendy?" my Mother said.

"Why the hell did you have to drag both Ashley and I along when you're just going grocery shopping? At 8 am no less, what sort of pressing business do you have?"

"I thought that the three of us needed to get out of the house, and school will be starting again soon. You might as well get used to waking up early again." I groan and start *fake* crying "But I don't want to go to school Mommy!" I hear someone quietly chuckling next to me. I look to my left to see that it's my best friend/unofficially adopted Sister Ashley. She of course is rolling her eyes at my antics.

I was just about to call her out of her Eye rolling, but then I suddenly heard a really creepy androgynous voice. "Yes you will do nicely. Hmm, but will you succeed on your own? It might be a smart idea to give you back-up. At that moment in time I had no idea that not only my life but the lives of those I love were about to change. I probably fainted, I was feeling really dizzy might have been due to you know TRAVELING BETWEEN DIMENSIONS!

* * *

I heard a soft but deep sounding male voice "Nunnally… It's time to wake up…"

I groan "Ugh, remind me to get the driver's license of that bulldozer when the pain goes away." Okay, I just heard a creepy sounding voice in my head before and now I hear a voice talking to me Must be my imagination, might be vertigo, could also be… Wait a second my name's Wendy, not Nunnally! That's an Anime Character! I try to open my eyes. But when my eyelid's open there is no change… Nothing is there! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

So, let me mentally recount the most recent events I can remember… First I was abruptly woken up at 7:30 in the morning by my best friend/older sister figure Ashley with a pillow to the face. Next my mother dragged both Ashley and I to the car saying we had to go to the supermarket, and while we were driving over I suddenly heard a super creepy voice. Telling me I would "do nicely" and I think I heard him/her/it say something about "needing help" I'll think about that statement later. Felt super dizzy and then everything went black, next thing I knew I was laying on a rather spacious and comfortable bed.

It took me about a minute or two to recognize I was not in a hospital, what I think is a teenage boy just called me Nunnally, which last I checked was a fictional character in an anime called Code Geass, who goes through a lot of bullshit later on in the series. The girl was blind up until the latter half of the second season. That would explain why I can't see anything but black.

I wonder why I'm not freaking out; I mean I'm now in the body of a previously fictional character, I can't see, don't think I can walk, and at the apparent beginning of the series. Even worse I might be here before the beginning of the series. Mental note to self check where the hell I am in the timeline later.

Well that's just fine and dandy but what do I do now? First, I could do nothing, just let the series continue on as normal. Except I don't think I can pull off being Nunnally our personalities are near opposites…. Well maybe not THAT bad but still. Lelouch would notice Nunnally's personality change. He probably won't automatically think "My little sister has been possessed and I don't want to go through all the crap that Nunnally has to throughout practically the ENTIRE series! I mean COME ON!

Second option would be to only change small things and not something that would affect the plot line. Again I don't want to do that because not only I would still have to go through the entire BS that Nunnally does, but again I would probably not be able to act like Nunnally.

The third option is to get through the beginning of the series with minor changes to no changes (also to keep an eye on what is happening and if it would be safe for me to change anything) If it is then I can begin to attempt changing things. I still have to worry about Lelouch and Company but I'll try not to think about it now.

Option three sounds much more appealing than option 1 or 2. I need to play it safe until I can ascertain my situation. It's always better to have caution than to blindly run into danger, unless you have someone to watch your back.

I should greet my "big brother" or at least try. I'll try my best! Let's hope that trying my best will be all I need to succeed. "Good morning Big Brother, how are you doing today?" That's a good conversation starter, and it's a completely innocent one too. Now let's see if I can survive the first season *groan* this is NOT going to end well is it?


End file.
